The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavatera plant, botanically known as Lavatera hybrida, commercially known as Rose Mallow, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duet’.
The new Lavatera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hummelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Lavatera plants with unique flower coloration.
The new Lavatera plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2015 of Lavatera hybrida ‘White Angel’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Lavatera hybrida ‘Summer Kisses’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavatera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2015 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavatera plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands since 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavatera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.